Work machines, such as dump trucks, generally include a bed pivotally attached to a frame of the dump truck. A hydraulic cylinder, typically referred to as a hoist cylinder, has one end thereof secured to the bed and the other end thereof secured to the frame. Extension of the hoist cylinder locates the bed in a dumping position relative to the frame, i.e. the bed is tilted relative to the ground such that material located in the bed will slide out under the force of gravity. Alternatively, retraction of the hoist cylinder locates the bed in a loading position relative to the frame, i.e. the bed is in a substantially parallel relationship with the ground such that material can be loaded into the bed.
Generally, the bed is moved between the aforementioned dumping position and loading position numerous times during the performance of work functions. Therefore, a significant amount of force is communicated to the securment mechanism utilized to attach the hoist cylinder to the frame of the dump truck. This force causes the securement mechanism to mechanically fail in a relatively short period of time which adds to the maintenance cost of the dump truck.
What is needed therefore is an assembly for coupling a dump truck bed to a frame of a work machine which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.